gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy of the Turner I - Across the Atlantic
This isn't long enough to be considered a book, but this is just simply the abridged story of Johnathon Turner, pirate lord and king of the Barbary Coast. It begins in Spain and progresses to what becomes Johnny's homeland for a big part of his 28 year and counting life. Part I - Beginnings Johnny "Shark" Turner (better addressed as Johnathon Turner back then) was born amidst the Anglo-Spanish war in 1716 in Spain to husband and wife Peter and Adelina Turner. They were both Christain, but not very extremely and would very often question a religion. They kept their opinions to themselves, though. Peter married Adelina after Peter came back from service in Spain defending the country. Johnny was an unusual fellow to have as a son. He'd often speak out and ask very many questions in school, but he was barely able to get an education with all the violence in his town. Even at the age of 5, he learned about the war and questioned the king of Spain's leadership. He was a one child who'd simply stand out from the world. Part II - The Caribbean The Turners thought of moving to the Caribbean for years, since before Johnny was even born, but they were soon forced to after an attack by Britain that nearly killed Johnny. A british soldier was found dead right next to Johnathon, and nobody seemed to find any possible way that the soldier could've died, because Spain was defense less. People call this instant Johnny's first kill. They went onto a ship, but before they could get three miles off shore, a British ship struck the small sloop. Six-year-old Johnny was a smart, and imaginative kid, and this saved him and his family's life. The single British ship that was alone was highly damaged by other sunken Spanish sloops, and one shot could set off the explosives and destroy the ship. After everyone on the ship was dramatized from the explosion, Johnny was awake and found a small piece of wood on the ground that was partially on fire. He picked it up, walked towards a loaded cannon that was mean't to be shot, and before the British ship of the line could fire, he set off the cannon and it miraculously hit the ship and set off a huge explosion. The crew woke up to see little Johnny at the helm of the ship twenty miles off shore. After days of a safe voyage, he and his family finally made it to the Caribbean. After a day there, the Turners realized that battles between Spain and England were STILL going on overseas. Part III - The Attack The island the Turners ended up on was known as Isla de la Avaricia. It was lead by and named after the head privateer of Spain, Garcia Avaricia. Turner learned much of his swordsman and marksman skills from captain Avaricia. "He'll make a great fighter some day, hopefully for Spain." Avaricia said, when Turner was 8. Years and years went by, and Turner was 15. It was about time for him to enlist as a privateer, but then a terrible event took place. "Black-coats", or EITC assassins invaded and brutally shot and stabbed many women and children, as well as men on the island. Johnny, with his own eyes, saw an assassin shoot his mother once in the head, and again in the chest. He then stabbed her repeatidly and walked away onto his ship. Turner was in tears, but he decided to make a do or die move. He shot an EITC assassin, took his jacket, told Avaricia he was going behind enemy lines to get back what's his, and moved out. Avaricia smiled and thought to himself, "He lived a good life" and Johnny was off in an EITC ship. He was in the cargo hold as it landed in Kingshead. As Johnny came out of the cargo hold, an EITC soldier menacingly said, "No crewmates in the cargo hold, you can't be one of us if you're a stowaway." He pulled a dagger on him and stabbed him in the shoulder, then walked away. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO